Primeval Future
Primeval Future is a two-part miniseries that follows the ARC team in the year 2020. In the first part many anomalies open in England and several dinosaurs travel through them so the team try to escape from them facing Daspletosaurus, Raptors, Ginsu Sharks and Future Predators. Full Plot Part One: In the first part shows Peter and Jess in the Cretaceous. They are chased by a Raptor who later get eaten by a Ginsu Shark. When they decided to go back to the present they are followed by a pack of Daspletosaurus. Peter and Jess enter to the present and run from the Daspletosaurus with his team. The episode explains that many anomalies open in England lefting pass many dinosaurs, so the goverment star to evacuet the people. A year later, the team are hidden in a parking lot. They heard about a military team rescue people in urban area of the city. When they are attacked by three Daspleotasaurus, Tom with his moto-gun killed a Daspletosaurus and scared the other ones, later they are attacked by raptors, which one of them, killed Priscila. After that they find Eve but they are followed by the Daspeltosaurus and the raptors, the raptors killed a Daspletosaurus, the remainig Daspletosaurus is killed by the Second Future Predator who also killed George. A bigger Dspletosaurus killed the raptors, Max and the Second Future Predator. They made escape and they're rescue by Dr.X. Part Two: The second part show the team in Los Angeles. A Dilophosaurus come through an anomaly. With an special car they stop the Dilophosaurus and returned it through the anomaly. A second anomaly open, the team send Tom and Eve to contain it.A huge Tyrannosaurus appear followed by a Spinosaurus who knocked the Tyrannosaurus. Tom and Eve escape from the Spinosaurus passing through the anomaly. A second Tyrannosaurus and a Suchomimus pass the anomaly. Peter and Jess are send to stop the Tyrannosaurus and Suchomimus. The Tyrannosaurus is knocked by the Suchomimus, while the Suchomimus is killed by a tank drived by Tom and Jess. Tom and Eve returned, also the second Tyranossaurus is returned to its era, the first Tyrannosaurus returned but later come through again to the present and killed a man. The team run away when an Alasmosaurus come through and killed the Tyrannosaurus after they fight. The team returned to the ARC when Dr. X and Norman kidnapped the team. Dr X. explain that he want to create several anomalies with a machine, Harry returned and knoked up Norman, when Dr. X free in the ARC a Second Future Predator and two Raptors . Peter confort Dr X. while the rest try to contain the Future Predator and the Gigantophitecus who was kept in the present confort the three raptors. The three raptors are killed by the Gigantophitecus, Norman is also killed by the Gigantophitecus and the Future Predator is hit by the car drived by Jess and Tom. The machine get out of control. The floor begins to lift at an angle to 120° Peter and the Doctor are hanging and finally the Doctor falls into the machine that implode killing the Doctor. The machine is transform into a black hole that star a new timeline Creatures Part One: Daspletosaurus Raptor Ginsu Shark Future Predators Part Two: Dilophosaurus Tyrannosaurus Spinosaurus Alasmosaurus Raptor Gigantophitecus Second Future Predator Characters Peter: An ex-cop who become the team leader. Jess: An ex-executive who become part of the team. Harry: A hunter who use his skills fight the dinosaurs. George: An ex-cop who is killed by the Future Predator. Max: A business man who is killed by the Daspletosaurus Priscila: A woman who is killed by the raptors. Eve: A woman with knowlegde of the anomalies. The Driver: A man that returned the creatures with his truck and later is killed by a Tyrannosaurus Tom: A motor racer who become part of the team Norman: The assistant of the Dr. X Dr. X: The main villian who created the machine to control the anomalies Behind the Scenes. The two miniseries was filmed mostly in England. Russia was used to represented the Cretaceous. Primeval Future creator Simsrockero confirmed and new series called "Primeval Ultimate " that will follow the team in the same year but with the alternative timeline created after the final of the Part 2 Primeval Future Videos Category:Series Category:Mini Series Category:Primeval Master Category:Users Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Blog posts Category:Categories Category:Episodes Category:Help Category:Help desk